Untitled
by Darkly-Doomed
Summary: Marth makes a bet with Samus and loses. I'm not good with summaries, sorry. Just read it. Ike X Marth. YAOI. You have been informed. Definitely rated M for a reason.


Author's notes: Yo. This is my first completed Fanfiction, and my second lemon ever. Rate, review, whatever you see fit. Have some warnings.

WARNINGS: THIS IS YAOI. That means mansex, in case you didn't know. Shame if you didn't. Pairing is Ike X Marth. In that order. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flames are welcome. I don't care.

BirChristmas present for a friend.

Marth gave a heavy sigh. Not only was he stuck attending this stupid party, but, he, Prince of Altea, was wearing…wearing…WOMEN'S clothing! Prince Marth! In drag! The notion was ridiculous. He completely regretted making that bet with Samus.

"_I'm telling you, he likes you!" Samus said to her friend. The blue haired boy simply shook his head._

"_There's no way he likes me! No way! I'll bet you anything he doesn't like me!" Marth said in a rushed whisper._

"_Anything?" The blond girl asked._

"_Anything," Marth said solemnly. He almost regretted it when he saw the huge smirk that came to Samus's face as she dragged him off to find Ike._

"_So, Ike," Samus began. "Do you like Marth?" Ike glanced up from his sandwich (spicy meat sandwich. probably had plenty of mayo on it too) to look at Samus._

"_Yeah, I like Marth. Why do you ask?" Ike took another huge bite of his sandwich. Marth tried to keep from having his mouth hit the floor, since that would be rather embarrassing and totally not princelike. His eyes went wide for a moment, but then he managed to completely reign in his shock. Samus thanked Ike and dragged Marth off into his room._

"_Okay, you won. So what are you gonna make me do?" Marth asked Samus with a sigh. A huge grin appeared on Samus's face._

_She cleared her throat. "Well, Marth," she began, "Since you asked, I'll tell you. You know that huge costume party Peach is having, and how you weren't planning on going?" Marth nodded. "Good," Samus continued. "You're going to the party, and you're going to have fun. You're also going to wear the outfit I've picked out for you, or else I'll pick something worse. It's an easy bet, right?"_

_Once again Marth nodded. "Good," Samus said once more. She pointed to Marth's bed. "There's the outfit. Knock yourself out. I'll see you in thirty minutes." Samus left the room. Marth glanced at the bed and let out a horrific (and unfortunately very high pitched) scream at the sight of the outfit._

So there Marth was standing. At a costume party. In full out drag. He had makeup and everything. This was, doubtless, going to be a _lot _of fun.

Ike mumbled curses under his breath as once again a lovey dovey couple had managed to dance right over his feet. This was the TENTH time. Ike just wanted to get out of the crowded party area.

Now, don't take me wrong. Ike liked parties well enough. Costume parties were an entirely different animal though. He only went to them when Peach, who was one of his closer friends, forced him to. And whenever she forced him to attend, she also forced him to don extremely uncomfortable and not his style costumes.

"_Pleaseeeee, Ike? It won't be a party without you!" Peach pleaded. Ike gave a sigh, just like he always did when Peach begged like that._

"_Fine, I'll come to the party. Just let me---" Ike began before Peach interrupted him. "YAY! I knew you'd decide to come eventually! I even picked out an outfit for you!" Ike gave an inward groan. He had been TRYING to say he'd pick his own outfit, but he now knew that wouldn't happen._

And so Ike ended up wearing some punk looking atrocity coated in chains with a pair of dog ears on his head and a wolf tail coming from the back of his pants. Wearing something like this, getting trampled, and besides that not knowing anyone very well besides Peach, a social butterfly if there ever was one, was not his idea of a good time.

Suddenly, Ike spotted a girl across the room, leaning against the wall and glaring at everyone. She seemed quite pretty, what with the wide blue eyes, flowing blue hair, and then the Alice in Wonderland costume. She was something in between cute and sexy, and Ike kind of liked it. But something about her posture and such made her unusual, not right, abnormal. Something was off.

She noticed Ike staring at her, and quickly turned her head around. Ike thought she may be blushing as well, but he couldn't tell.

'Why was he staring at me like that?!' Marth thought in a panic. He had noticed Ike staring at him across the room. Marth hoped Ike didn't realize that it was Marth he was staring so intensely at. '…but he looks pretty hot. That shirt is so tight on him, and those pants….what am I thinking?!' Marth blushed and tried to shake the thoughts from his head. He glanced where Ike had been and noticed he was walking towards him. Marth, trying to hide his panic, stopped leaning on the wall and decided to walk in the direction of the bathroom.

'Huh,' Ike thought, 'Why's she walking away?' He noticed the direction she was walking in and realized she was probably going to the bathroom. That didn't stop him from trying to follow her. He wanted her name, and also her number.

Marth noticed that Ike was still following him and walked just a little bit faster, hoping his face wasn't the bright red he thought it was.

Ike walked even faster when he noticed the blue haired girl's speed had increased. Eventually he caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "What's your..." he began when he saw the girl turn around to face him. "Wait…Marth?!"

Marth's face was definitely red at this point. Great. Ike knew it was him. He decided to try and act calm. "Yeah, that's my name," he said.

"Why are you in a dress?" Ike had to ask.

"I lost a bet," Marth said simply.

An awkward silence between the two followed. Neither noticed the two gossiping girls staring at them.

"Look, it isn't going to work," Peach said with a sigh. "They both have too much dignity. They aren't just going to have a one night fling right here at a party."

Samus shook her head with a slow smile. "It's going to happen. Marth thinks Ike is hot in that. Ike thinks Marth is sexy in that. They've had crushes on each other for the longest time, and both are oblivious. It's gonna happen, Peach." Peach just shook her head, and both girls went back to watching the two of them.

Marth finally spoke. "Why are you dressed like that? It doesn't seem like your style."

Ike groaned. "Peach forced me to wear this."

Marth nodded sympathetically. "Would you like am drink?" he asked. Ike nodded, and they headed in the direction of refreshments.

Both of them talked awkwardly by the punch bowl, drinks in hand. Ike, who seemed to be a magnet for bumbling couples, was bumped into once again. This time, it just so happened that Marth was right where he seemed to be landing.

Marth's eyes widened in shock as Ike's lips hit his. Ike's eyes were just as wide. Eventually, though, both of their eyes closed. Ike ran his tongue along Marth's lips. Marth was fine with opening them, and their tongues danced.

The couple who had bumped into Ike and caused the kiss silently collected their money from Peach and Samus.

Marth and Ike finally broke away for air, both of them gasping. Ike grabbed Marth and dragged him out of the room and into an empty hallway.

Flushing, both of them began making out against the wall. Marth heatedly wrapped his legs around Ike's waist. With a groan, they ground against each other. The sound of somebody walking towards them reminded them just where they were. They broke away from each other.

Ike panted out, "My room," and started dragging Marth down the hallway, not even caring who might have been spying on them.

They reached the door to Ike's room. Ike fumbled with the keys before he finally got the door open. Marth walked into the room, taking a quick look around. The furniture was extremely simple for his taste. Just some basic shapes made out of a light colored wood, nothing elaborate. The walls were a wasabi green. The floor seemed to be tatami mats. He turned to Ike to comment on the room, but Ike immediately initiated another kiss. This one was less fervent than the last one, less desperate and gentler.

Marth let himself be lowered onto the bed. His arms wrapped around Ike's neck, and he let out a moan as he felt Ike's lips leave his and start to travel down his neck. The two of them broke apart for a few seconds to undress each other, each kissing the other's newly exposed flesh gently. Soon they both were wearing nothing, the clothes scattered across the room instead.

Ike's lips began to travel lower and lower until he reached Marth's member. Marth's eye's widened in shock at the unexpected touch. "Wait, Ike…" he began, then moaned as Ike took him into his mouth. "You don't have to do that…"

Ike paused to answer. "I know I don't have to, but I want to." He then gave a suck. Marth let out a loud moan. Ike licked, and bobbed his head, sucking Marth's member every now and then. Marth let the pleasure of it overtake him, and then said, "Wait…Ike…I'm going to come…"

Ike's mouth left him. Marth groaned and opened his eyes, wanting to know why Ike stopped. Knowing what his unasked question was, Ike said, "I don't want you to come quite yet." Ike held up three fingers to Marth. Marth looked at them in confusion.

"Sorry. I wasn't actually expecting this to be happening anytime soon," Ike said apologetically.

Then Marth understood. He took the fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. When Ike felt that they were well coated, he took them from Marth's mouth.

Marth groaned when he felt one of the fingers poke into his entrance. "Ow, IKE!" he called out. Ike stopped moving the finger for a second. "That hurts! Take it out!" Ike looked Marth dead in the eyes.

"Do you really want me to stop here?" he asked. Marth thought for a second, then shook his head. Ike placed a light kiss on his forehead, and then let another finger enter Marth. Once again, Marth groaned. Ike made a scissoring motion with the fingers, stretching Marth. A third finger joined the other two, making Marth jolt in surprise.

Ike searched and searched for that one spot in Marth. He felt a spot that was different. Marth moaned and thrusted onto the fingers. Ike hit the spot again, and Marth responded the same way, confirming it was indeed his prostate.

Marth groaned when Ike took out his fingers. He was about to ask why when he felt something a _lot_ bigger than three fingers at his entrance. Ike slowly entered him. Marth almost screamed with pain.

"There's no way that's going to fit!" Marth yelled at Ike, moaning. Ike kissed Marth passionately, and then said, "It'll fit." Marth gave a groan as Ike entered him the rest of the way.

Ike slowly pulled out of Marth, and then thrusted in again. Marth moaned as Ike managed to hit his prostate. Each time Ike's thrusts hit his prostate, the pain faded and the pleasure increased.

"More" Marth panted as his hips met Ike's. Ike increased his speed. His hand began to pump Marth's member in time with his thrusts.

Marth let out a scream as he came. Ike soon followed, whispering in Marth's ear as he came, "I love you." Marth panted out, "I love you too."

Ike pulled out and lay next to Marth on the bed. As he glanced around the room at the clothes scattered about, realization dawned on him. "Crap, crap, CRAPPP!" he yelled out. Marth looked at him tiredly.

"What is it?" he asked. Ike looked exasperated.

"The party! Peach is gonna kill me if I don't get back to it!" Ike replied.

Marth shot up on the bed, regretting it immediately as a bolt of pain went up his spine. "Damn it. Can't have Samus realize I didn't go through with the bet." He tried to get off the bed, cringing as he felt more pain.

"Marth, lie down," Ike said. "Listen, I'll shower first, and then I'll help you shower. Then we can both get dressed and go back to the party as if nothing ever happened." Marth nodded and let himself fall back onto the bed.

An hour later, both of them were walking back into the party. Ike was helping Marth limp around. Peach and Samus stared wide eyed at them. Silently Peach handed the money over to a smirking Samus.


End file.
